90scarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Acura Integra
The Integra was based on the Honda Civic platform, and Civic owners may have recognized some familiar knobs, switches and other hardware. However, styling and drivetrains differed significantly from the Civic. Ever since its introduction, the Acura Integra was among the most desirable sports coupes, and sedans, on the market. Both Integras were respectively replaced by the Acura RSX (coupe) in April 2001 and Acura TSX (sedan) in April 2003, the former which lasted through 2006 (resulting in no more 2-door coupes from Acura as of then), and the latter later replaced by the Acura ILX in May 2012. Year-to-year changes 1991 The original Integra started off as a 1986 model in 2-door and 4-door hatchback body styles and two trim levels (RS and LS). Following Honda's policy of four-year design cycles the 1990 model was redesigned with the 2-door taking on a sleeker, more coupelike profile and the 4-door hatchback being replaced by a sedan. Both models featured the frameless door glass expected of a high-end "sporty" car in Japan at the time in place of the '80s car's wrapover door frames. A new top-of-the-line GS was added at the redesign. One change for 1991 was a new power sunroof as standard equipment on the GS sedan. 1992 In 1992, a new GS-R (Grand Sport Racing) model for the 2-door hatchback was added to the lineup. 1993 The 1993 Integra added new leather upholstery as standard, a rear spoiler, and bigger tires on alloy wheels. 1994 Redesigned for the Integra's third generation in 1994, the GS was discontinued, leaving behind the GS-R, LS and RS, all of which were available as either a coupe or sedan. The third generation Integra was first introduced on July 9, 1993, and the 2-door coupe went on sale that month, followed by the 4-door sedan in September 1993. 1995 On September 9, 1994, the Integra line was only lightly revised for the 1995 model year. A new Special Edition (SE) was slotted between the base LS and high-performance GS-R models. It concentrated more on affordable luxury than high performance, and used the same front sway bar as the GS-R, 5-spoke 15-in. alloy wheels, body-color side molding, a woodlike treatment on the console of the sedan and a rear spoiler with integral brake light on the coupe, with the SE badging on both. The high-performance GS-R now included leather as an option, while the base LS had a power moonroof as standard. The standard-engined LS and SE models competed with the Infiniti G20 and Honda's own Honda Accord. The GS-R with the 170-hp VTEC engine was in a class by itself. 1996 The 1996 models were released in North America on October 6, 1995. This was the last model year for the RS sedan and the SE trim levels. 1997 The GS (Grand Sport) returned to the lineup as a coupe or a sedan, replacing the SE, and a new CD player replaced the cassette player for the RS 2-door coupe. Prices were not increased on the Integra when they were released on October 17, 1996. 1998 The RS coupe's last model year occurred in 1998. Other than that, all Integra LS, GS and GS-R models featured new front and rear facias, new headlight and taillight lenses and new front and rear combination lamps. All these models were available in 3- and 4-door body styles. 1999 The 1999 Integra was introduced on October 14, 1998 with unchanged prices, and went on sale through September 1999. The Integra itself, as a whole, remained Acura's entry-level car until Spring 2001. Retail prices 2DR Coupe 4DR Sedan As of 2006, all Acuras are more expensive than the 1999 Integra sedan. Gallery 92integragsrhatchback.jpg|1992-1993 Acura Integra GS-R 2-door hatchback 92integrasedan.jpg|1993 Acura Integra LS 4-door sedan 93integragshatchback.jpg|1993 Acura Integra GS 2-door hatchback 93integragssedan.jpg|1993 Acura Integra GS 4-door sedan Acura Integra GS-R 2DR Coupe (1994).jpg|1994 Acura Integra GS-R 2-door coupe Acura Integra GS-R 4DR Sedan (1994).jpg|1994/1997-1999 Acura Integra GS-R 4-door sedan Acura Integra LS 4DR Sedan (1994).jpg|1994-1995 Acura Integra LS 4-door sedan Acura Integra LS 2DR Coupe (1994).jpg|1994-1995 Acura Integra LS 2-door coupe Acura Integra 2DR Coupe (1995).jpg|1995 Acura Integra GS-R 2-door coupe Acura Integra 4DR Sedan (1995).jpg|1995-1996 Acura Integra GS-R 4-door sedan Acura Integra SE 2DR Coupe (1995).jpg|1995-1996 Acura Integra SE 2-door coupe Acura Integra SE 4DR Sedan (1995).jpg|1995-1996 Acura Integra SE 4-door sedan 96integracoupe.jpg|1996 Acura Integra LS 2-door coupe 96integrasedan.jpg|1996 Acura Integra LS 4-door sedan integra_interior.jpg|Interior of the Acura Integra Category:Acura Category:1986 introductions Category:Discontinued in 2001 Category:5-speed manual vehicles Category:4-speed automatic vehicles Category:4-cylinder vehicles Category:Front-wheel drive vehicles Category:Compact vehicles Category:2-door coupes Category:4-door sedans Category:4-passenger vehicles Category:5-passenger vehicles